


Kyungsoo the vegan

by kaicilius



Category: EXO
Genre: Fluff, Other, i got inspired by the japan photos of them cooking, it's so bad, jongin is a quick learner, kyungsoo is the master chef, so cheesy, so it's perfect, they are so cute I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicilius/pseuds/kaicilius
Summary: Jongin's curiosity towards veganism blossoms once he finds out Kyungsoo is one, giving kyungsoo the chance to prove it's simplicity.





	Kyungsoo the vegan

"hey kyungsoo, are you really vegan?" Jongin asks the boy who takes a seat, taking out his already made lunch from his backpack as jongin carries his tray of food he bought at the food court. "Yeah, I am" Kyungsoo smiles. Kyungsoo was never one to flash any of his beliefs or what he does in people's faces. Veganism was no different with Kyungsoo, he just didn't want the constant stupid questions or lack of invites from friends just because they didn't know about vegan options at most of the places they went out to eat. Unless someone was already trying to shove a pepperoni pizza in his mouth, he'd kindly decline and announce he is vegan. So how jongin was able to figure that out? He doesn't know. "Oh because I noticed you stopped eating meat altogether, and you never drink milk anymore and well I had to do some research, but you're vegan." Jongin repeats with a smile, showing him his perfect teeth. "Congratulations, stalker." Kyungsoo says unamused, a small smile forming on the sides of his lips, showing jongin he was just joking. Either way, jongin still pouts, "shut uuup. I'm trying to be serious. It is interesting, all the stuff I read actually, it's really amazing, how you give all of that stuff up." He says. "Yeah well, for the sake of the animals, plus eating animals isn't even healthy as it seems and there are actually a lot of things you can eat instead." Kyungsoo says, already getting serious about the topic he loves. "Yes, I saw that too, which I wanted to ask, I mean if it's okay with you of course, I-" jongin manages to say when Kyungsoo interrupts him, "you want to try being vegan?" He asks, eyes wide, carefully saying each word. "Yeah maybe in the future, but I was going to ask, if you can cook me a vegan dish? Please? If you have the time of course." Jongin says, a shy smile on his lips as he scratches the back of his neck. Kyungsoo stares at him, the sincerity and curiosity dancing in jongin's eyes, and he finds it so endearing, how can he possibly say no to jongin. "Of course! What do you want us to make?" Kyungsoo asks. "Wait, us?? Make something? Kyungsoo I can't cook..." jongin says worried, the vivid memory of him burning chicken at a friends house when asked to take over until said friend came back haunted him ever since. Clearly cook and jongin could never be in the same sentence and it was just better that way for him, he would leave the cooking to people who actually enjoyed it and could do it. "Nonsense, what would you like to cook?" Kyungsoo brushes him off. "Kyungsoo, no, I literally burned chicken last time I tried." Jongin says with another pout. Adorable, simply adorable, Is all Kyungsoo could think of, making his smile form into a heart shape. "I don't care, I will help you so you don't burn anything, okay? So I will ask again, what would you like to cook, niniiiii?" Kyungsoo says, drawing out the little nickname he gave jongin, playfully pushing jongin's shoulder twice. Jongin rolls his eyes and quickly answers, "I don't know, a dish you recently discovered that was good and vegan? A classic? I don't know Kyungsoo, you are the cook here." Kyungsoo nods, and smiles at him again, "I can work with that. When do you want to come over? So I can have all the ingredients ready." "This Saturday? Are you free that day?" Jongin asks politely. "I'm free on Saturday. What time?" Kyungsoo asks. "6? So we have time to eat it for dinner?" Jongin suggests. "Okay Saturday at 6. Text me when you are outside, alright?" Kyungsoo confirms. "Alright, I can't wait to try it." Jongin says, a smile spreading across his lips, digging into his food. 

 

 

And that is how they ended up here, now. Kyungsoo cleaned his whole apartment on Saturday morning, getting ready and checking the fridge every 30 minutes to confirm again that he had all the ingredients needed. He reread the recipe over and over, glasses sitting at the bridge of his nose as he mentally went through the process over and over in his head. Kyungsoo has already made this dish many times, it was one of his favorite vegan dishes since he turned, and he really wanted to share the goodness with Jongin. But Kyungsoo wanted to make sure it was perfect for him. It has been a long time since Kyungsoo ate the dish with the original ingredients, so he understands it might taste better for him personally, since he basically forgot how it tasted by the time he decided going vegan. As long as Jongin was willing to try it, then he can work with that and try to make it as good as possible and better than the original thing Jongin was so used to all of his life. No one even bothered asking him for food or even a recipe since going vegan, so this excited Kyungsoo, and made him a bit nervous as well. He knows if Jongin doesn't like it, he won't make a big deal about it, he knows Jongin will most likely lie, which worried him more than the latter. He prefers getting the truth and saying it's horrible than getting lied to. Kyungsoo checks his phone for the time, and there is a text from Jongin saying he's outside. It's 5:30 and Kyungsoo shakes his head, typing out his reply as he slowly gets to the door. "You said 6 pm, I'm not even home, buying the last of ingredients. Wait outside." He replies, grinning widely. He quickly looks out the small hole from his door where he sees Jongin pouting and looking down at his phone as he reads the message. Jongin furiously types stuff down when Kyungsoo doesn't have the heart in him to prolong this longer, and opens the door, laughing as he sees Jongin's face. Jongin rolls his eyes and punches his shoulder lightly, "liar. I actually believed you." Jongin says, pushing him lightly as he walks inside. "Wow okay, come in." Kyungsoo says closing the door. "I didn't know if I should bring something, then I remembered, I don't know anything vegan so I searched something online and found these vegan cookies? I hope you like them." Jongin says, placing the bag with the cookies on the kitchen countertop. Kyungsoo reaches in the bag and takes the cookies out, smiling when he sees them, "I love these, they are like a guilty pleasure." Kyungsoo says, mouth watering at the sight. Jongin gives him a puzzling look, raising his eyebrows and just laughs, "thank google for showing me those first, they were so easy to find at the store." Jongin says. Kyungsoo is already opening the package and taking a cookie in his mouth. "Amazing. Here you have to try them." Kyungsoo grabs another cookie to give to Jongin but Jongin takes a bite instead of Kyungsoo's already bitten one, causing Kyungsoo to frown. "Dumbass." Kyungsoo says, laughing at him. He watches as Jongin is biting the cookie and his eyes widen a bit, taking the flavor in. Jongin hides his full mouth with his hand, saying, "this is amazing." Finishing the rest of the cookie, taking the full cookie in kyungsoo's hand and quickly taking another bite. Jongin makes a sound of bliss, smiling and making hand gestures symbolizing the tasty goodness, not wanting to talk with his mouth full again. Kyungsoo can just watch in awe and happiness because already, Jongin likes something as simple as a vegan cookie. Jongin wants to savor the delicious cookie, so he eats it slowly and takes small bites. Once Jongin finishes his cookie, he says, "stop. Put them away before I eat them all and get full on just cookies." Kyungsoo chuckles, "and you brought two packs? Thank you." "They looked promising, but wow I underestimated them. They are really so good, better than any regular cookie I have tasted." Jongin states as a matter of factly. "You really think so?" Kyungsoo asks dumbly, taken aback by his statement. "Yes, I'm never eating any other cookie again, they are no match for that." Jongin points to them as Kyungsoo is putting them away. "You haven't even tried my cookies yet. I think I make them pretty good." Kyungsoo smiles to himself, watching Jongin in awe. "You bake cookies as well? I must try them." Jongin says, his face lighting up. Kyungsoo smiles, walking to his refrigerator to see if he has avocado for jongin's little request. "Damn. I don't have avocado, but I think I can still make them, with something else." Kyungsoo says. "You make cookies using avocados?? Really?!" Jongin asks. "Yeah, that's the substitute for the eggs, but I have vegan butter here instead and, yeah well I have everything else..." Kyungsoo trails off. "It's okay, do them another time when I come over to cook, I want to eat the cookies I brought today, so they don't go to waste." Jongin says, smiling. This made Kyungsoo happy that Jongin wanted to come over more than once to try more vegan food. The fact that he was so open to trying something a bit different from what is normally eaten, and without judgement, made Kyungsoo extremely happy that Jongin cared so much and enjoyed it too. "Alright, I can't wait. It's been a while since I have baked anything vegan." Kyungsoo says, smiling at him. "Well, since you are early..." Kyungsoo trails off, walking in front of jongin, "I'll go through the process really slowly and explain everything I can to you, yeah?" Kyungsoo asks, "yeah, that sounds cool." Jongin says with a small smile. "Alright put on an apron and go wash your hands. I'll set up." Kyungsoo announces. Kyungsoo washes his hands thoroughly and dries them, grabbing an apron. Jongin is right behind him, waiting. "I told you to go wash your hands?" Kyungsoo questions. "I forgot where your bathroom was." Jongin says with a chuckle. He starts washing his hands and Kyungsoo is still staring at him. "What? It's been a while since I've been here. You usually come over to my house." Jongin says, drying his hands. "It's the second door to the left, you could have just asked." Kyungsoo says, handing him an apron. Jongin puts it on and moves out of the way, watching Kyungsoo take out everything needed for whatever it was they were making, Jongin really didn't know. Wanting to help, Jongin goes up to Kyungsoo, taking the vegetables from his hands, "let me help." Jongin says, smiling at him. He set them all on a cutting board. Kyungsoo gives him the last of the ingredients needed, and walks over to get the pan and pots needed, a cooking spoon and measuring spoons and cups. Jongin take a close look at all the ingredients, a small jar stands out to him. "Black bean paste? We're making jjajangmyun?" Jongin asks happily. "Yes. If that's okay with you?" Kyungsoo asks. Setting everything down on the counter. "Are you kidding? Haha I haven't ate jjajangmyun in so long, I can't wait to try the vegan Kyungsoo version." Jongin teases, grinning widely at a blushing Kyungsoo. "Come here then, so I can teach you." Kyungsoo says seriously. "Okay, first we will chop all the vegetables since we will cook them first so grab anything and start chopping, or the cook can't even do that?" Kyungsoo teases, chucking in the end of his sentence. "Ha ha! I can do that just fine, alright. Give me the knife. Meanie." Jongin pouts as he takes the knife, setting it down, remembering he has to wash the vegetables first. So he grabs the brocoli first and washes it thoroughly. Kyungsoo can't help but stare at Jongin washing each vegetable carefully, as if he might break it, which made him chuckle. Jongin pouts, "why are you laughing at me?" He asks. "I'm laughing because you look like you know what you're doing, you look like those chefs on tv." Jongin smiles at Kyungsoo, showing him his wide and bright smile and red embarrassed cheeks. Even if it sounded like kyungsoo was trying to make fun of him, it somehow gave Jongin confidence and eased his stress a bit, especially when kyungsoo laughed. Once all the vegetables are washed and placed on a paper towel, jongin starts to cut a red cabbage. Jongin takes his time, wanting to cut the vegetable in nice straight thin lines. He usually never cares and cuts it however really quickly, but wanting to impress Kyungsoo, he wants to cut it perfectly so he takes a bit more time on it. Grabbing the red bell peppers next, jongin starts cutting, when he hears the other knife hitting the cutting board rapidly and easily. Jongin stops and sees Kyungsoo quickly cutting the garlic vertically and when jongin blinks again, horizontally. Kyungsoo hears jongin sigh and he stops and turns to him. "You alright?" Kyungsoo asks, smiling at him but his smile fading when he sees the taller boy upset. "What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asks concerned. "How do you do that? How can I possibly do that?" Jongin asks, feeing helpless. "I can teach you. It just takes practice and patience. But I will teach you." Kyungsoo says. "Cut them all, I want to see how you do it." Jongin says, pushing the red bell pepper near Kyungsoo. The shorter boy smiles and nods slowly, grabbing the bell pepper and quickly chopping it in perfect lines. Jongin watches him in amazement as the bell pepper disappears into equal thin pieces. "Did you know that the pigment in vegetables like the red cabbage you cut actually shows how much antioxidants it has?" Kyungsoo asks Jongin. "So if it's really red, it's healthier?" Jongin asks in amazement. "Yes, if helps a lot, that's why I like using a lot of reds in this dish." Kyungsoo smiles warmly, looking up at Jongin for a second. "Haha you are so cute when you get all into your cooking." Jongin says, unable to help himself. Kyungsoo's cheeks flush a bright red, and he has to set his knife down. "Shut up jongin, please shut up." Kyungsoo says, trying to compose himself. "Ahhh little kyungja turning red like a tomato, we will have to put you inside the jjajangmyun too." Jongin says laughing after and poking Kyungsoo's burning red cheek. "Stop it." Kyungsoo says, picking the knife back up and pointing it to jongin's direction. "Haha okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm done." Jongin says, going up to Kyungsoo and giving him a side hug, because he still had the knife in his hand. Kyungsoo knew jongin meant no harm, but it made it worse when they were so close and Jongin only meant it as friendly. Kyungsoo's throat was dry and he had to set the knife down before he actually hurt himself or the soft male still holding on to him, because he was shaking that bad. Kyungsoo decides to quickly hug back, causing the boy who indicated the hug to sigh in content. Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile and slowly pull away and say, "please stop distracting me now, okay nini?" A smile following right after. "Okay I'm sorry, no more, I promise, I will just watch you, it's entertaining." And cute, Jongin thought to himself, giving a small smile back. Kyungsoo nods, and grabs the peeler and starts to peel the potatoes, effortlessly and quickly, like a second nature to him. Jongin always believed the cooking shows were just for showing off and dramatized everything, but seeing Kyungsoo do it so easily, he knew he was watching art right in front of him. He made sure to appreciate those cooking shows more often. The skin was off the potatoes, and he saw the thin skin, not a single trace of the potato on any of them like how Jongin is so used to leaving them, and he was so amazed. The oval potato quickly turned into small squares under kyungsoo's fingertips, grabbing the cauliflower next and cutting the head into smaller pieces. Kyungsoo gets the mushroom and cuts them up, finishing cutting all the vegetables. "Okay now we will cook them alright, I'm going to add a tablespoon of olive oil to get the veggies cooking. You think you can stir them around?" Kyungsoo asks. Jongin hesitates, laughing shyly and sighing. "Yeah okay, you'll totally stir them. It's not difficult and I'll be right here." Kyungsoo offers a smile in reassurance. Jongin's eyes widen a bit and just nods, "ok... I'll do it." He says in a small voice, nervous but knowing that he can't say no to Kyungsoo because he'd have to do it either way. "Don't worry, I'll be right here making sure you won't burn anything." Kyungsoo reassures him again, showing his bright white teeth to jongin, giving him his confidence once again. Jongin grabs the olive oil and takes the measuring spoons from Kyungsoo as he pours the oil on it, and into the pan. He grabs the pan and turns it around a bit so the oil spreads out throughout the pan. Kyungsoo smiles at him and nods, showing his approval and assuring jongin. Jongin smiles more relaxed now and slowly takes the cutting board with all the chopped up vegetables Kyungsoo cut up so beautifully and perfectly, and Jongin admires them one last time before dropping them onto the pan. Jongin then turns the nob on the stove and asks Kyungsoo what heat setting he should have it on. Kyungsoo admires jongin's almost boyish facial features when jongin is learning something or is asking questions. There is an innocence to his look and his deep voice becomes a bit higher somehow, and Kyungsoo can't help but appreciate it. Taken out of his trance by Jongin blinking at him in confusion, Kyungsoo answers, "medium heat." Jongin nods, smiling at him and turning the nob on medium, grabbing a wooden spoon to stir it all around with the oil. "Okay so when the veggies turn nice and brownish, we will add a bit of turmeric just for taste, and then black pepper so it helps your body digest the turmeric better." Kyungsoo explains, watching over the vegetables Jongin was turning. "I didn't even know that, you are so smart." Jongin says, smiling and looking down at the vegetables to keep himself distracted of the adorable smart guy beside him. "Thanks I guess." Kyungsoo mumbles, and grabs the turmeric and black pepper in hopes that Jongin didn't see his burning red cheeks again. Jongin didn't bring it up so Kyungsoo is happy he doesn't notice. Kyungsoo watches jongin stirring and notices how cute and peaceful he looks. Jongin's tongue peaking through his plump lips in concentration. Kyungsoo can't help but admire it and it takes everything for him not to laugh at how adorable jongin looks. So he clears his throat to mask his laugh, which startles Jongin. How cute Kyungsoo thought, "sorry, um I think it's time to add the turmeric, so it will be half a tablespoon, and some black pepper." Kyungsoo says as he adds the ingredients in. Jongin smiles and continues to stir in concentration, making sure he won't have another burning incident especially in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just admires Jongin, looking so adorable and asks himself why they haven't done this before. He is so glad Jongin came up with the brilliant idea so Kyungsoo has time to stare at the tall male. This was so convenient for Kyungsoo to admire his crush rather than getting caught and being thrown under the bus every time. He is most certain Jongin knows about his crush, for how many times Kyungsoo gets caught, but Jongin doesn't seem to mind or care. It does kind of sting for Kyungsoo, but he would rather stay friends than for it to turn awkward and drift apart. "I think it looks ready... now what chef kyungja?" Jongin speaks softly, his thick low voice bringing Kyungsoo brack from dream land. "Oh yeah, good job, it looks good. Now make a hole in the center, we will cook the black bean paste for a bit then mix it together." Kyungsoo announces, going to the counter to grab the jar and his measuring spoons in hand. He takes the olive oil and adds a bit in the center that Jongin already made then adds some of the paste. Jongin looks at him and smiles in approval, stirring the paste. "Okay as that finishes cooking, I'm going to cook the noodles... I'm pretty sure you know how to cook them so I'll just do them quickly." Kyungsoo says. Jongin nods dumbly, not knowing at all how you cook pasta so at the corner of his eye he watches Kyungsoo fill a pot with water and turn on the heat on high heat and adds noodles in there. Kyungsoo starts stirring the noodles so Jongin realizes that that's the only thing to it and smiles, adding that to something new he just learned today. "Kyungja it looks shiny now, is it done or does it have to look another way?" Jongin asks after stirring the paste for a while. Kyungsoo looks up at him in surprise, "wow Jongin that's really good, yes I forgot to tell you the paste is supposed to look shiny but you got it under control." Kyungsoo says, smiling at him and praising him. Jongin's heart does a backflip and he is so extremely happy that he hasn't burned anything at all under Kyungsoo's watch. And he was just guessing but he actually got it correctly and Kyungsoo was praising him for it. Jongin nods shyly and chuckles, stirring the paste with the vegetables now. That took him a bit more work and Kyungsoo notices, adding a cup of water to it. "It makes it easier." Kyungsoo says. Jongin can't help but grin wide and stir it more. "Alright, we are going to add maple syrup for taste and a tablespoon of potato starch to finish it off." Kyungsoo says as he adds both of them in. Jongin hums in content and continues to stir it. Looking over at Kyungsoo cooking mushrooms in another pan and the noodles already being drained. All of the vegetables were fully coated with the black bean paste and smelled delicious. Jongin sighs, making his mouth water with how great it smelled and looked. "Alright it's done. So you can turn it off now, I'm going to add the noodles and mushrooms so I'll add it in and stir it. Go sit down, I will serve you." Kyungsoo says, smiling at Jongin. The smile hypnotizes Jongin, and he just nods dumbly, "do I help out with anything? I can set the table?" Jongin asks, being polite. "No, no just sit down, you're my guest. I already put you through enough cooking most of the dish." Kyungsoo insists, smiling at him wider. Jongin feels like he's melting, so he just nods again and has to quickly walk away before he falls. He sits on the chair, admiring Kyungsoo's small dining table, that was close to the kitchen if you took 5 steps. There was a small window on the wall that separated the dining room from the kitchen and Jongin was able to admire Kyungsoo doing the finishing touches on the dish. He can't help but stare at the cute boy looking so focused. Jongin is convinced that Kyungsoo's beautiful face can pull off any emotion because it's his face, did he really need to give any other explanation? His big owl-like eyes, so concentrated and fixated on the food, and his skin was glowing, which meant Kyungsoo enjoined this very much, which was no surprise because he knew how much Kyungsoo liked cooking. Jongin just loved seeing Kyungsoo glow, which he did quite often at school, maybe Kyungsoo just really liked school so Jongin liked to stare at his prefect milky skin whenever it glows. Jongin's eyes travel down to probably his favorite physical feature on Kyungsoo, his beautiful pink plush lips. As if on cue, Kyungsoo licks his bottom lip quickly, and Jongin melts automatically. How someone was able to keep their lips that moisturized all the time really sparked jongin's curiosity of how they felt against his own lips, his skin, or anywhere really, he just wanted to confirm how soft they were. Jongin also wants to pinch the thickness with his fingers softly to feel what only his eyes could see, but all he could do was want it, not have it. Jongin basically starts drooling but he can't find it in himself to look away. Kyungsoo looks up at him and looks confused, Jongin forces himself to look away quickly, pretending to be entranced by the white walls of kyungsoo's dining room. Kyungsoo appears, placing Jongin's dish in front of him, then placing his right next to Jongin's and sits next to him. "What? You've never seen the color white before on walls?" Kyungsoo asks, a bit of a funny tone in his voice. Jongin involuntarily pouts, the thought of him being caught then laughed at by Kyungsoo really hurt his heart to say the least. He knows Kyungsoo doesn't feel the same and probably isn't even gay, but that's what Jongin also believed, until he saw Kyungsoo. His best friend was just so attractive, but his personality was what really took Jongin's heart. By then, Jongin didn't even realize he was whipped until one day, they went to the dollar store together after school. How odd, now that Jongin thinks about it, a normal day changed his whole life around. But they were in the little toy section, and Jongin decided to be funny and grabbed a totally fake hulk mask, a orange colored wig, a feather pink scarf, and a rubber snake he tied around a rubber chickens neck. He turns around and makes the most weirdest inhuman noise, spinning the snake and the chicken goes flying into another isle, hitting things and someone cursing. Jongin's eyes widen and quickly takes everything off, grabbing Kyungsoo's wrist, and walking out of the store. Kyungsoo's laugh is muffled in his mouth, pathetically trying to hide his laugh and red cheeks. Once they are out of the store, Kyungsoo laughs uncontrollably, his head thrown back, his white teeth on full display, his lips curved into a heart shaped and his laugh is so genuine and sounds like a beautiful melody in Jongin's ears, he has never heard his best friend laugh so loudly. He wishes he could always listen to this beautiful sound. He looks at his best friend, who's now looking at him, his eyes crescents, filled with tears, and he is glowing so brightly, his cheeks a tint of red, and he's still emitting that perfect laugh, so pure and loving, Jongin suddenly sees everything in slow motion and realizes, he's in love with his best friend, who also happens to be a boy and he doesn't care. He doesn't care as long as Kyungsoo continues to laugh and to Jongin's luck, Kyungsoo doesn't stop. Jongin would make a total fool out of himself every single day if it meant he could listen to his best friend laugh like this. Jongin is smiling wide at his now crush, and Kyungsoo somehow manages to speak between chokes, and laughter. "God Jongin, what where you thinking? You should have told me I wanted to take a picture you looked so funny! Oh man I don't know what was funnier the wig, the chicken flying, or your face when it hit someone." Kyungsoo says, laughing again as he wipes his eyes from tears and holds his stomach. "I don't know, I just wanted to make you laugh." Jongin says, chuckling. "Well it worked." Kyungsoo says, laughing again. Ever since then, Jongin hasn't been the same, especially now, it isn't helping at all. "I was just watching the cook do his magic." Jongin says mumbling as he looks down at his food. "I was just playing with you... let's eat, I want to see your reaction." Kyungsoo says, touching Jongin's back in encouragement. Jongin sighs, nodding and looking at Kyungsoo quickly to smile at him. Kyungsoo passes him chopsticks and looks closely at Jongin. He sets two wine glasses side by side and pours wine into both of them, taking a small sip, Kyungsoo speaks, "Please don't lie to me Jongin, if it doesn't taste good, you won't hurt my feelings, I just want to know your actual opinion since you aren't vegan okay?" Kyungsoo pleads. "Okay, I won't lie to you." Jongin says, smiling at him once again. He picks up the chopsticks and takes a good amount of the noodles, admiring them and stunned that he actually took part of this and didn't burn anything. He looks up at Kyungsoo who is staring at him, a small smile on his lips. "Don't look at me like that." Jongin says, feeling his cheeks burning up. "I know you don't like when people stare at you when you eat but I can see it in your face when you don't like something so I need to look at you." Kyungsoo says, squinting his eyes and getting a bit closer to Jongin. Now Jongin's heart starts beating quicker, Kyungsoo is so close yet he can't even realize what he is doing to poor Jongin. So Jongin exhales, closing his eyes and taking the noodles again in his chopsticks, and stuffs it in his mouth. Jongin can't even compare these noodles to anything else because he has never tasted such amazing noodles in his whole life. All the other jjajangmyun people ever told him was, were lying to Jongin. Jongin felt like he never even knew what jjajangmyun was until now. He slurps the rest of the noodles and starts chewing the deliciousness. Kyungsoo stares at him and notices that jongin's eyes are glistening. His pretty thick lips have some of the sauce, and Kyungsoo gets a sudden instinct to clean it off, once of course he swallows the noodles. So he waits and just admires the happiness plastered on Jongin's face. The way his little cheeks move up and down in approval of the food in his mouth. Jongin finally stops chewing, and his eyes are wide, a smile on his face. "Kyungsoo, wow. This is amazing, if people haven't tasted this, then they don't know what jjajangmyun is. You need to open a restaurant so everyone knows how it's supposed to taste like. This is truly delicious I have never tasted anything better in my life." Jongin says. Kyungsoo is just so astonished that Jongin actually likes it and is overjoyed at what Jongin has said just now. "Stop playing Jongin. I guess they are pretty good but not that great." Kyungsoo says shyly, shaking his head. "Shut up, they are amazing, this is the best jjajangmyun in the world. You have to let me take some home." Jongin says, taking another bunch in between his chopsticks and quickly putting it in his mouth. Jongin groans in happiness, his eyes closing in bliss. They probably serve this stuff to angels in heaven, thought Jongin, smiling to himself. Kyungsoo feels like he can die from happiness seeing Jongin smiling and so happy over his vegan jjajangmyun. Jongin grins widely at Kyungsoo, and he says, "how dare you keep this from me Kyungsoo i'm hurt." "Sorry." Kyungsoo mumbles softly, taking a napkin and deciding it was time to wipe jongin's lips. Kyungsoo gets closer to Jongin and notices Jongin tense up instantly. "Wait." Kyungsoo says, reassuring him and holding Jongin's shoulder firmly to keep still. Kyungsoo has the napkin in his hand and looks down at Jongin's beautiful lips. Kyungsoo likes the close proximity he has right now, and he's so happy he has this excuse to be this close, even for a second. Kyungsoo starts to softly wipe jongin's lips that instantly become putty when Kyungsoo touches them. Kyungsoo smiles in admiration, carefully wiping the soft plush lips that stretch out when he wipes them and pull back to normal when he lets go. Kyungsoo decides to be bold, and with his index finger he taps jongin's lips softly, "there you go" Kyungsoo says with a smile, taking another sip from the wine because he can feel his cheeks heating up. He never knew Jongin's lips were that soft and that plump and perfect, it was way better from what he imagined them to be like, even if he felt like his finger was on fire. Kyungsoo saw Jongin become extremely tense and looked uncomfortable, making him regret ever doing that to him, feeling really stupid. Jongin feels his lips start to sting as if he ate really hot sauce, but it was the touch of his crush that sent a jolt of electricity into every one of his nerve endings. Jongin is surprised he didn't make a complete fool out of himself in front of the daring cute boy, so he decides he can be bold too, giving Kyungsoo a smile, no matter how red his cheeks must look at the moment. "Thank you baby." Jongin says, thankful that his voice didn't crack, so Kyungsoo was able to hear him loud and clear. Kyungsoo chokes out in surprise, and Jongin doesn't want to get his hopes up but knowing he was most likely the cause of Kyungsoo being caught off guard with a simple word he meant, but was never able to tell Kyungsoo until now, did something to jongin's ego. "You alright, kyungja?" Jongin asks, acting clueless and putting his hand on kyungsoo's back. Jongin was about to say baby again but he didn't want Kyungsoo to full on choke on wine so he just keeps it to himself and smiles. "Yeah, I just swallowed wrong." Kyungsoo says, in a whisper. "Eat Jongin." Kyungsoo demands softly, not wanting to hear anymore from that beautiful mouth, that totally just called him baby. Jongin nods and smiles, eating more of the noodles. Kyungsoo decided to stare a little longer, trying to see if Jongin was messing with him or not, but he finds nothing. Kyungsoo doesn't want to be delusional, but if Jongin reacted like that towards Kyungsoo's bold gesture, he figured he might as well just put out his feelings on the table, slowly and in a way that Jongin knows he is serious. Maybe it was the sudden drunkness Kyungsoo felt when jongin's deep soothing voiced called him baby, or the fact that Jongin appreciates his vegan noodles that make him so happy, but Kyungsoo gets the sudden urge to tell Jongin how happy he makes Kyungsoo feel. They were basically on a date, in his house, casually wiping his crush's pretty mouth, which was rewarded with Kyungsoo being called baby, so he figured, why not? Kyungsoo grins to himself, finally being able to tell his crush how he feels after the first time they met, made Kyungsoo happy that he will finally let go of the pressure building up for so long. Not being sure as to what Kyungsoo will say, his determination to at least give Jongin something, is a good start. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, sighing away his anxieties and looks down at his noodles, stirring them around and eating his favorite dish. Jongin hears Kyungsoo sigh, and turns to look at the boy who is eating his noodles hungrily. His crush enjoying the food tugs at his heart strings, making Jongin smile beyond his will and turn his head to the side into his hand looking in admiration at the cuteness in front of him. If only Jongin can do this all day without getting caught, he'd be the happiest man on the planet, but he spoke too soon and now Kyungsoo is looking up at him, confused and slurping the noodles into his mouth. Thankfully Kyungsoo can't speak to make a remark to Jongin, so he nods to Kyungsoo and continues to eat again. Kyungsoo doesn't let it go, asking "am I eating like a pig or something? Sorry." Kyungsoo asks in confusion. "No, not at all, just eat kyungja." Jongin says softly, if only he could explain how cute he looks eating, but Jongin is to shy to say anything so he shuts his mouth by eating more noodles. The two males stay like this, eating in silence and try to steal glances at each other. Jongin gets caught the most by Kyungsoo, but they don't say anything and Jongin always looks away again. Jongin is just thankful that Kyungsoo is hungry enough to eat his food instead of questioning why he keeps on staring at him. Both finish their plates of jjajangmyun at the same time, and Kyungsoo turns to look at Jongin who is staring back at him already. "Are you still hungry? Do you want some more?" Kyungsoo asks. Jongin is embarrassed to ask for more but he can't just let the delicious food go to waste like that, so he smiles shyly, about to speak but Kyungsoo talks first, "I can see it in your face, you totally want more. It's okay, I made plenty and I'm still pretty hungry myself, I'll serve you." Kyungsoo says with a smile, standing up and grabbing both bowls, heading to the kitchen. Jongin stares lovingly at Kyungsoo filling up their bowls again, full concentration on Kyungsoo's face again, that makes Jongin extremely happy to see. As Kyungsoo grabs both bowls, he looks up to see Jongin staring at him so intensely, and Kyungsoo has to look away, as does Jongin. Kyungsoo feels this awkward tension and he can't help but feel it's all completely his fault because he decided to touch his crush's lips. If anything Jongin already knew, and didn't want to say anything because he didn't even feel the same way, but he couldn't just run off without eating food. Now this made Kyungsoo more uneasy, Jongin probably wanted to leave already, and he took it as him wanting more food, forcing Jongin to sit through Kyungsoo's silliness. Kyungsoo feels kind of bad about it now, so he decides that if only Jongin does something first, he will do it back and tell him about his feelings. But if Jongin doesn't, Kyungsoo will know that he doesn't feel the same as he does and will leave him alone about it forever. He sets the bowls down with a sigh and when Kyungsoo walks back, he makes sure he scoots his chair a little bit away from Jongin to give the boy his space and not make it more uncomfortable for Jongin. Jongin startles Kyungsoo by standing up to serve himself more wine, and scoots his chair closer to Kyungsoo when he sits back down again. Jongin's eyes scrunch up as he smiles and nods at a confused Kyungsoo. and the fact that Jongin just moved his chair closer again, confused him. Either way, Kyungsoo shook his head and decided to just think about the delicious food in front of him and eat. The second serving of food gives Jongin time to think about what he is going to tell Kyungsoo when he finishes his food and gets the courage somehow to even bring it up. Jongin hates that once he does say it, things might get even more awkward than this dinner, but he was tired of holding it in, and he just wanted Kyungsoo to know. Even if Kyungsoo was acting weird and scooted his chair away from Jongin, it was driving him crazy to say the least. Looking down at his bowl and admiring the delicious food made Jongin concentrate on what he was going to say instead of staring at Kyungsoo and becoming distracted by his beautiful face. Jongin was determined that today will be the day he confesses to kyungsoo, so he starts going through some possible things he can say in his head. 'Hey Kyungsoo you're so cute, I want your lips all over mine, bro! just as bros tho!! Haha' nope, that wasn't it... 'I love you Kyungsoo, from the moment you laughed at the dollar store that one time I was being an idiot.' Wrong again, Jongin can't say that, because Kyungsoo will just run away, and it's kyungsoo's house. Jongin can't just say I like you because Kyungsoo will think he's playing around, and he wants to be serious. 'Listen Kyungsoo, I know we are friends and all, but when I'm with you, I can't help but feel some other way, more than friends...' that could work, Jongin figures, and continued to eat his food, smiling knowing what he might say when the time comes. Not being able to contain himself with the deliciousness, Jongin quickly ate his bowl of noodles. He finishes first and gets up, "Thank you Kyungsoo for the food! It was really so delicious, too bad I'm full already." Jongin says rather quickly. This made kyungsoo's heart sink, of course Jongin wanted to leave as quickly as possible. He saw Jongin taking his plate to the kitchen, and realizes, he completely ruined the moment. This makes Kyungsoo uneasy, staring at the noodles he starts to play around with his food sadly. Way to go Kyungsoo, you totally blew it and now he hates you even more, he thinks to himself. Now Kyungsoo could live with Jongin not liking him back, but completely scaring him off to the point where it is ruining the friendship and making it so awkward, will destroy Kyungsoo. Even thinking about it makes his heart sink and brings a lump to his throat. The sudden loss of appetite clouds Kyungsoo's thoughts, and he sets the chopsticks down. Completely unaware of where Jongin is now, Kyungsoo decides to look up, thinking that Jongin most likely left without saying anything to avoid the situation. Kyungsoo sees Jongin still in the kitchen, his head looking down and the sink is on. What the fuck Jongin, Kyungsoo whispers to himself, suddenly enraged thinking that Jongin is washing dishes in his own house. He enters the kitchen unnoticed as Jongin is now drying the bowl he utilized and just washed. "You can't wash dishes in my house!!" Kyungsoo yells, startling Jongin so much that he accidentally drops the bowl and it breaks, scaring Jongin even more. "You scared me! Are you trying to give me a heart attack, because it's working meanie!" Jongin says with a pout, his hands placed on top of his his chest. "Jongin, you should know, my guests never wash dishes, especially you, who did most of the work!" Kyungsoo says in disbelief. "I used this plate though, the least I could do is wash it, but now it's broken! Where is your broom?" Jongin asks, sighing. "I'll do it. it was my fault." Kyungsoo says, trying to pass by the broken ceramic everywhere. "No, you're going to cut yourself, baby be careful! Gosh you're so stubborn, I'm already on this side, I can do it." Jongin says, nervously. Jongin suddenly realized that he just called kyungsoo baby again, it had slipped out because he was scared kyungsoo would get hurt. Jongin nervously looks up at Kyungsoo to see if he heard him. Kyungsoo's ears were pink and Kyungsoo was looking at the floor, stepping back from the mess, "next to the fridge and the wall" Kyungsoo says, his eyes still fixed on the floor. Jongin can't find it in himself to say anything, making it extremely awkward, which Jongin wants to breakdown and cry. If he hadn't been such a creep and learn how to hold his tongue, he wouldn't have a motionless Kyungsoo still staring at the floor with his ears getting oddly red now. Jongin successfully picked up every broken piece with the broom and even threw it away and put the broom back and still Kyungsoo was staring at the floor. Jongin sighs, not being able to take it no more, "what's wrong Kyungsoo? Was it a special bowl I broke? I'm really sorry!!" Jongin says, walking up to Kyungsoo and hugging him. Kyungsoo seems to be able to move again, "it wasn't important, it cost like a dollar, it's fine. I should be saying sorry for scaring you, so I'm sorry." Kyungsoo says. "I'm still mean it cost you money! And I'm also sorry for making it awkward." Jongin says. This makes Kyungsoo pull back to study jongin's face in confusion. "Awkward? When? Jongin I said it was fine, it really is..." Kyungsoo says. Jongin suddenly gets red, not wanting to look at Kyungsoo, and having to do something with his hands, he looks down at them and folds them together, twiddling his thumbs together. "When.. well right now when I called you baby, It became awkward and you didn't want to talk anymore, so I will stop saying it since you didn't like it." Jongin says in a low voice. Kyungsoo's chest tightened, his heart swelling with pure love for this adorable mushy idiot who believed Kyungsoo didn't like his pet names, when Jongin easily knew everything else about him, he couldn't figure out how much Kyungsoo loved when Jongin called him baby. It was as if his heart took over his brain now, because kyungsoo's hands were acting on their own now, pulling jongin's hands apart of their own so he could interlock jongin's warm skinny fingers in his own. Swaying them side to side a couple times to get used to the beautiful yet forgein feeling of how right it felt to hold jongin's hands, he looked up at Jongin who was just staring at his hands. "I love it when you call me that, "baby." It sounds nice." Kyungsoo's says, wanting to start slowly and build up to say that he likes Jongin, there was no turning back now and he told himself that tonight he was going to do it. Jongin looks up at him, the loose grip on his hands is tightened a bit by Jongin, who is smiling. "Really?" Jongin asks, barely above a whisper, but Kyungsoo hears him nonetheless. Kyungsoo nods, smiling back at him. "Get with me Kyungsoo." Jongin says suddenly, his heart is beating rapidly against his poor rib cage that at any second will break surely because of the thumping. Where the courage suddenly came from, he doesn't know, but when he looked back at Kyungsoo, and saw his adorable smile, and how much his big eyes sparkled, he knew he no longer had any control of what he said. The moment felt so right for Jongin, he had to say it. "What?" Is all Kyungsoo could say, confusion spread across his pretty face. This made Jongin comeback to reality and remember what he said, making him really nervous, but he wasn't going to back down now. "S-sorry, that was a bit demanding, I mean, you don't have to... but, wow- Kyungsoo I really like you, like, like-you-like-you, like, I want to kiss you, like you. Fuck I just said that didn't I? Haha um, but it's fine if you don't feel the same, you don't have to get with me if you don't like me, I will understand if you are straight." Jongin says, quickly, word vomiting everything. This made Jongin feel worse, he really just said all of that, giving Kyungsoo so much information out of no where, which was bound to make Kyungsoo confused, and hate him even more if that was possible. Now Kyungsoo will have no choice but to run away from his own house because Jongin just said he wanted to kiss him and wanted to- no demanded to get with Jongin. Even worse, Jongin had assumed he was gay, when most likely he wasn't, and even if he was gay, he might not have even liked Jongin that way at all. So Jongin knows his answer and smiled sadly. "It's okay, I totally bombarded you with so much, I knew you wouldn't like me like that anyways, it's fine. I just hope our friendship doesn't change because of this, I just had to tell someone about this, I mean, you are my best friend, and I trust you with everything so I had to tell you." Jongin says, a sigh escaping his lips to calm his nerves a little. Their hands are still intertwined and it makes Jongin's heart sink, couldn't Kyungsoo just let go because it was messing with Jongin's mind. Kyungsoo instead tightens his grip on Jongin's hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Yes." Kyungsoo says. "Yes what?" Jongin asks, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Yes you fool, I want to be with you! I can't believe you beat me to it and asked me first. I didn't even think you felt the same, you just looked so at peace and happy today, doing something I enjoy doing and it made me at peace and happy... then I realized, I can't keep on liking you and not telling you, so I was going to ease into it and ask, but you did it way better than I would have anyways." Kyungsoo says, a smile forming on his lips before he can even feel himself smiling. Jongin is full of shock that he lets go of Kyungsoo's hands abruptly and has to run his hand through his hair on impulse. It was a habit he had when he was nervous or stressed, and he's everything right now that he had to do it, do anything. "YOU like ME? Are you serious?" Jongin asks nervously. He couldn't even think of Kyungsoo ever even liking him, he was surprised he was still his friend at this point, or even like him enough to consider him his best friend. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and shakes his head in annoyance, grabbing the sides of Jongin's face and kisses Jongin. He lets his lips linger on Jongin's, the feeling of finally letting go and the ache of each muscle in his body tingling with happiness as kyungsoo finally did what his whole being wanted to do the moment he saw Jongin. His mind was going haywire due to the fact that Jongin's lips were way too soft that it was blowing his mind. His nerves were burning with the sensations Jongin's beautiful soft lips were transferring. His stomach was doing endless flips of happiness, because Jongin was kissing back, Jongin wasn't letting go, Jongin actually wanted him as well. This made Kyungsoo grin widely against his will, but Jongin didn't want to pull back, so he kept on pecking Kyungsoo's pretty smile. Kyungsoo starts full on laughing, which makes Jongin pull away with a pout. Kyungsoo places his hand on Jongin's cheek and rubs his thumb on it slowly. This makes Jongin smile and look at Kyungsoo, and he saw him glowing. Kyungsoo really did like him, and his kisses, which made Jongin's heart flip. "So you do like me!" Jongin says, gasping. This makes Kyungsoo laugh harder, "yes, I'm pretty sure I kissed you first." Kyungsoo says sarcastically. "So will you be my boyfriend then?" Jongin asks, wanting to be sure he had Kyungsoo's consent and make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Yes dummy, of course I want to be with you." Kyungsoo smiles. "Then can I continue to kiss you?" Jongin asks, still in disbelief. "Jongin you don't even have to ask... of course." Kyungsoo says. Jongin peck his lips repeatedly, and Kyungsoo stops him to laugh. "What? Baby I am making up for lost time, for all those times I wanted to kiss you." Jongin says, and pulls him closer to attach his lips to Kyungsoo's and opens his mouth to taste them more. Kyungsoo's hands go to the nape of Jongin's neck, massaging Jongin's skin there softly, giving Jongin goosebumps and makes him pull back with a small groan. "I can totally get used to this." Kyungsoo says, smiling at the cute boy and pulling in to kiss him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow my first story! This makes me so nervous because it's my first story people will read and most don't even know or care about veganism. Which is absolutely fine with me, I just got this idea when those japan pictures of them cooking came out and this recipe made me also think of that and so I just wrote it. It took me so long but at least now it's here. Oh and in no way am I trying to shove my vegan beliefs down anyone's throat, who was I to deny them this recipe in my imaginary world when it was so cute and perfect when I imagined it? I had to do it, even if I admit could have been quite boring at times, I tried my best to focus more on what they were thinking/ doing to try to shut down their feelings towards one another rather than focus on what they were making,,, if that makes sense? Anyways thank you for reading if you did and pretty please leave any comment or yell at me for being an annoying ass vegan, I will be happy with any sort of comment because that will help me improve better and I just want to know what you thought about it... so comment anything and it will seriously make my day


End file.
